When you run out of luck, lucks comes to find you
by PawsLover
Summary: Cuando el mundo real se convierte en sólo otro mundo, y todo lo que parece cambia con el simple hecho de que RunaTerra existé. -¿Es broma que te ha tocado con Ahri, la zorro de nueve colas?- Bueno, cuando uno tiene buena suerte, cualquier clase de cosas pueden pasar. Humor/Fantasía/Acción/Romance. Rated T por el simple hecho de que esta Ahri.
1. Chapter 1

**League of legends no me pertenece, le pertenece a la compañia de RIOT GAMES.**

 **Yo solo tengo la historia.**

"En este mundo, digo, en el mundo real, nunca me hubiera imaginado alguna manera de, ya sabes, no _estar_ en este mundo. Podrías estar durmiendo o, no sé, muerto. Pero seguirías en este mundo, no importa que.

Obviamente la religión no contaría en esta forma de pensar tan...lógica, mucho menos aceptaría la inexistencia de otros mundos, pero, según la ciencia, así es…

O hasta ahora, así era.

Empezó con una notificación forzada de parte del _Launcher_ del juego...

El juego, por cierto, se llamaba League of legends.

Un juego... _cualquiera,_ llegado al límite de la palabra, siendo uno de los pocos que ha logrado convertirse en un _E-sport._

 _E-sport_ son la parte _competitiva_ de los juegos de video. Aquellos que han llegado a convertirse en algo que de manera _competitiva_ genera un ingreso monetario.

Al menos, eso _era_ League of legends en un inició…

 _133 campeones._

 _133 invocadores._

 _Aleatorio._

No le dí mucha importancia, al menos no al inicio, no cuando el campeón aleatorio podría ser cualquiera. Pero venga, cuantas posibilidades hay de que entre 133 te toque algo así como… _Teemo._

O sea, por favor…

Aún así no llamó mi atención, mucho menos cuando no me había tocado un campeón, y pensé que lo más probable era que esto era un simple evento de Riot, algo bien elaborado como URF.

Era así, hasta que mi pantalla comenzó a vibrar, y de la misma aparecieron varias letras ilegibles para mí. Y creo que para cualquiera.

Primero me pregunté algo así como un bug, o tal vez le llegó su tiempo a mi computadora.

Mi pobre bebé.

Pero, afortunadamente, no era el caso. No era el caso en lo absoluto. Y la luz que emanaba mi pantalla lo demostraba. Lentamente absorbiendo toda la habitación con luz y, obviamente, cegando mis ojos por varios segundos.

Sentí un gran movimiento en el cuarto…"

-Y luego nada.- Termine de explicar lo que sucedió hace aproximadamente unos segundos a un extraño junto a mí, que encima de él tenía un signo de bronce que brillaba y desaparecía de vez en cuando- Así terminé en este...uh, extraño lugar- Le dije, levantando la mirada para observar el lugar de derecha a izquierda, todo lo que obtuve fueron templos y bosques con criaturas extrañas.

-¿Y tu campeón quien es?- Incliné mi cabeza un poco hacia la izquierda.

-¿Mi campeón…? ¡Ah!, Ah, sí, no...no lo he revisado aún- El extraño echó una carcajada.

-Tu brazo, el izquierdo...Es como un interfaz, o algo por el estilo. Ahí puedes verificar tanto tu campeón, como tus estadísticas además de tus amigos y tus partidas más recientes- Moví mi cabeza y observe mi brazo izquierdo. Pasé mi mano derecha encima de mi piel y está se iluminó, mostrando efectivamente una interfaz.

-Venga, ¿Quién te tocó?- Insistió codeándome un poco.

-Calma, calma- Apreté unos cuantos botones, y apareció en el interfaz una cajita de regalo.

-¡Ábrela, vamos!- Dijo entre risas, y después de un rato de vacilación, pase mi mano otra vez- Es broma… ¡Es broma!.

 _Ahri, Zorro de nueve colas_

 _Ahri en lo principal es potente como una campeona de poder de habilidad más que de ataque. Su alta movilidad y facilidad para el escape hace que el inició de la batalla sea más sencillo para ella._

 _Su personalidad es complicada, como la de una mujer combinada con un zorro lo sería, y aunque no lo parezca, es algo más que solo un cuerpo bonito. Sus sentimientos pueden no aparecer al inicio, pero al final estarán ahí, además se ha demostrado que es una campeona confiable y leal._

 _Le gusta el pescado y los dulces, aunque ella haya mencionado antes que también le gustan las cosas...saladas, de vez en cuando. También le gusta dormir y jugar._

 _Advertencias: Abraza mientras duerme, muerde de vez en cuando y tiene una idea un poco diferente en la palabra, "Diversión"_

 _Localización: A 3 metros de su actual posición._

-¿A tres metro..!?- Me interrumpió una tacleada algo ruda, que me tiro directo al suelo pero no dejo que lo tocara, algo suave sosteniéndome de la cintura para que mi cara no chocará contra el frío…¿Concreto?

Lo siguiente, antes de que siquiera pueda decir algo, fueron unos brazos atrapándome en un abrazo mientras mis oídos se llenaban con una risita hipnotizadora.

-¡Mi invocador, mi invocador!- Grito sin dejar de estrujarme,- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- Me preguntó soltándome, dejándome observar su belleza por primera vez.

Una hermosa cabellera larga y oscura, que estaba libre y despeinada. Sus ojos dorados me observaban con felicidad, mientras esperaba pacientemente para que responda. Sus orejas se movían cada pocos segundos en reacción a los sonidos que hay alrededor del templo. Una de sus colas aún estaba enrollada en mi cintura, mientras sus brazos seguían descansando en mis hombros.

-Erm...yo, uh…- Echó una risita.

-¡No importa! Al menos ya estás aquí conmigo- Me volvió a abrazar, escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho, inhalando fuertemente- Hueles bien.

-No soy comida- Echó otra risita.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?- Me preguntó, su voz cambiando por una un poco más sensual, la cola que me sostenía ahora acariciaba toda mi espalda.

La aparte con gentileza y suspire.

-Estoy seguro.

Ahri infló sus cachetes y se dió la vuelta para encontrar a mi compañero extraño.

-¿Y él quien es?- Me preguntó con curiosidad, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado de una manera adorable.

-No tengo idea, pero me ayudó a descifrar cómo diablos saber quien era mi campeón- La cara de Ahri cambió a una sonrisa y empezó a agradecerle al extraño de una manera deliberada, la cara del compañero llena de placer ante los cumplido de Ahri.

-N...no, no es nada. Lo que sea por un compañero- Me sonrió- Mi nombre es Krust, por cierto.

-El mio es Bruce, el gusto es todo mío- Rió conmigo- Envíame una solicitud de amistad, me aseguraré de aceptarla lo más rápido posible.

Él asintió y empezó a caminar.

-Yo iré directo a la ciudad de Demacia, el portal está a unos cuantos kilometros de aquí. Solo dirígete al norte, y deberías encontrarlo eventualmente. Te recomiendo también que empieces a buscar un lugar donde quedarte, al igual de un trabajo o algo por el estilo. La liga inicia hasta dentro de unos meses, así que ahorita te toca acostumbrarte y todo lo demás- Se despidió- Cuidate amigo, te veré en un futuro cercano- Asentí con la cabeza y sonreí.

Después de unos momentos de estar parado, sentí algo suave enrollándose en mi mano.

-Entonces- Escuché su suave voz a mi lado- Juntos, ¿Por siempre?- Me preguntó.

-" _Siempre_ " es un largo tiempo- Rió a mi lado.

-¿Te molesta?- Me preguntó, su expresión un poco más seria- Si te molesta puedo convertirme en una carta de campeón.. N...No tienes que estar aguantándome.

-No me molesta- Me di la vuelta para verla directamente- De hecho estoy agradecido que tu seas mi campeón- Apareció una sonrisa en su rostro- Es solo tu, uhm…- Mis orejas se tornaron rojizas- Tu _historial_ con, ya sabes, _hombres-_ Sus labios se separaron, pero no dijo nada- Yo no, uh, no soy como _ellos_ \- Tosí- No es que bateó para el otro lado, sino que yo no soy, erm…

-Lo entiendo- Me sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza varias veces- Lo entiendo muy bien- Me abrazo- No te preocupes por eso- Negó con la cabeza, su rostro estrujándose con mi pecho- Yo ya no hago tantas cosas así, ¡N...no digo que lo haya dejado por completo pero…!- Se separó para mirarme- ¿H...he cambiado?- Me dijo/pregunto con su voz temblorosa.

-Entonces te creo- Le sonreí- Digo, estaremos juntos un largo, _largo_ tiempo, si acaso, me demostraras tu cambio en el futuro.

Ahri asintió repetidamente con una sonrisa pegada en su rostro.

-Ahora, lo importante- Solté un largo suspiro- ¿Dónde quedarnos?

-Podemos quedarnos en mi chozita compartida.

-¿Tu que?- Le pregunté confundido.

-Choza compartida, la comparto con Sona a las afueras de Jonia, cerca de un lago. Es pequeña, pero estoy segura que podemos entrar los 3 sin problemas- Me sonrió con seguridad.

-Se te olvida que Sona también tiene un invocador, ¿Verdad?- Ahri soltó un gruñido- Seguramente habrá un lugar por ahí, donde podamos quedarnos. No quiero causarle problemas a Sona- La agarré de la mano y la jalé conmigo.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Me preguntó.

-Al portal- Le respondí sin voltear a verla.

Sentí su mano estrujando la mía suavemente, e instintivamente volteé confundido sin detenerme.

-Tu mano está calientita- Me agarro con sus dos manos,- Y suave- Me sonrió- Me gusta- Sus colas se movían de lado a lado mientras sonreía.

Si tuviera un espejo podría asegurar que ese momento estaba más rojo que un tomate.

-Gracias, uh…

 _Ahri._


	2. Chapter 2

Se suponía que íbamos directo hacia el portal, pero Ahri decidió tomar un camino diferente.

Me guío con mi mano en la suya, sus dedos de vez en cuando jugando y acariciando mi palma mientras caminábamos por un bosque mágico, lleno de vida y criaturas extrañas.

-¿A dónde vamos, Ahri?- Se volteó para verme y sonrió.

-Sino es la choza, tengo un otro lugar donde podemos quedarnos- Me empezó a jalar nuevamente, solo que esta vez una de sus colas enrolladas en mi brazo, jalandome junto con su mano.

-¿Cómo es que tienes nueve colas?"- Le pregunté con curiosidad, y ella solo soltó una risita.

-No lo sé, simplemente las tengo. Será que soy especial?- Me preguntó con sus ojos mándame una mirada un tanto tentadora, -¿Te gustan?- Me preguntó nuevamente, y sentí como una de sus blancas colas empezaba a acariciar mi pecho.

-Debo decir que son algo que me encanta- Le respondí con sinceridad mientras pasaba una mano por la cola que atacaba los nervios de mi pecho, -¿Tienes el control de todas?- Le pregunté, y ella asintió con la cabeza.

-A veces hacen cosas por su cuenta, como, por ejemplo, a veces se enrollan en cosas, o en personas- Me reí al ver una de sus colas enrolladas en mi brazo, -¡Ah!, ¿Ves?- La removió.

-No le molesta- Le confesé, y ella, ya devuelta en su caminata, volteo para verme con una sonrisa zorruna, -Si acaso, son suaves, y con el frío de esta época, no está de más un poco de calidez- Ahri solo una risita sensual, y enrollo de nuevo una de sus colas en mi brazo.

-Sé de algo tuyo que está _caliente_ también- Me sonrió sensualmente y bajo la velocidad de su paso, dejando que me acerqué un poco a ella.

Tragué seco y me acerqué, ya se estaba cambiando de día a noche y en estos bosques, alejarse mucho tal vez no era la mejor idea.

 _Aún si eso significa caer en los encantos de Ahri_.

-E...eh, Ahri?- La llame al sentir su cola pasar de mi brazo a la parte inferior de mi torso, acercándose lentamente a mis pantalones- ¿Podrías no…?- Me volteo a ver confusa y se dio cuenta de mi situación, removiendo su cola rápidamente de mi.

-Perdón…- Sus orejas decayeron con tristeza, -Aún no me acostumbro a todo esto…

- _Todo esto_ , Ahri?- Sus orejas decayeron un poco más y volteo de nuevo, reanudando su caminata.

-Y...ya sabes, estar con un hombre cada noche y...hacerlo con ellos- Soltó un suspiro, -¡Me acostumbre tanto! Aún si ya no les hacía daño, como antes cuando me comportaba como un monstruo...Aún así, siempre había alguien más en mi cama, o siempre estaba en otra cama…- Negó varias veces con la cabeza, -Ya no quiero nada de eso, Bruce. Quiero una relación de verdad- Volteo a verme con una sonrisa, -Quiero amor, ya no más placer y ceguera.

-Pues...podríamos intentarlo, ¿No?- Sus orejas se levantaron, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y soltó mi mano, haciendo que soltara una sonrisa ante su reacción, -Digo, n...no tengo experiencia en las cosas que hacías con aquellos hombres, pero en el amor? He estado buscando por probablemente más tiempo que tú, Ahri- Le sonreí- No digo que tiene que ser ahorita, porque sinceramente no estoy enamorado de ti, pero luego? Pasaremos un largo tiempo juntos, raro sería que no me enamore de ti, si es que es en serio que cambiaras- Ella asintió con su cabeza tal vez demasiadas veces.

-¡Si!- Se abalanzó encima de mí como la primera vez que nos conocimos, y enrollo tal vez más de una cola alrededor de nosotros, abrazándome no sólo con sus brazos pero con sus colas, -Si, si, si, si- Levanto su rostro, el cual estaba antes pegado a mi pecho, y me vio con sus hermosos ojos dorados, -Hay que intentarlo, Bruce. Te lo imploro- Al tener su cabeza separada de mi, me daba una buena vista de su busto aplastado en mi pecho, cosa que hizo que me sonrojara.

 _Obviamente ella lo noto_.

-¿Oh?- Otra vez, soltó una risita zorruna, -Sé que te gustan- Mencionó mientras suavemente se apretaba un poco más contra mi, y, parándose en puntas, acercó su pecho más a mi.

Afortunadamente se detuvo justo después de besar mi frente.

-¿Así está bien?- Me preguntó, rápidamente alejando su cálido cuerpo del mío, -Juegos y cariños si, pero algo más avanzado no, ¿Qué te parece?- Reí y asentí con la cabeza, aliviado de que al menos me entendía, y sabía límites, -Bueno, al menos por ahora- _Hah…_

-Me parece- Me acerqué a ella y acaricie la parte trasera de una de sus orejas, sintiendo algo moverse en mi corazón al escucharla ronronear- ¿Los zorros ronronean?- Le pregunté entretenido mientras ella seguía ronroneando, perdido en el placer de tener sus orejas acariciadas.

-A...algunos...si- Me informó con dificultad, una de sus colas enrollándose en mi pierna.

Se removió cuando deje de acariciar su oreja. Me quedé observando cómo esta se movía sola, como si de un gatito se tratara.

-¿He encontrado el punto débil de la magnífica Ahri?- Ahri sonrió y se pego a mi lado, descansando su cabeza en mi hombre.

-Hemos llegado ya- Me dijo, una de sus colas atrapando mi cintura.

-¿Hemos llegado…?- Levante la mirada, y ahí había un Puente que decía…

 _Bienvenidos a Ionia_


End file.
